Hunger Games Horror Crossover
by Saiph The Swordmaster
Summary: Because it was too perfect. Angels of Death, Marble Hornets, Creepypasta, and Sally Face all in the Hunger Games. What other franchises would fit together so neatly? After all, all of these are kill or be killed. This is set during the 10th Annual Hunger Games. Rated T for Language and Violence. Let the Games, Begin! May become M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**All of The Characters' Ages, Districts, and Health Status. Because I'm going to have Trouble Keeping Track Myself.**

District One Male: Jeffery Woods (Jeff the Killer), 18, Alive

District One Female: Nina Hopkins (Nina the Killer), 17, Alive

District Two Male: Jay Merrick, 18, Alive

District Two Female: Ann Mia (Nurse Ann), 18, Alive

District Three Male: Alex Kralie, 18, Alive

District Three Female: Kate Milens (Kate the Chaser), 18, Alive

District Four Male: Issac Foster (Zack), 18, Alive

District Four Female: Rachel Gardener (Ray), 13, Alive

District Five Male: Jack "Edwards" (Eyeless Jack), 18, Alive

District Five Female: Anastasia Morozov (Ani the Wight, Ani), 16, Alive

District Six Male: Tobias Rogers (Ticci Toby), 16, Alive

District Six Female: Sally Willams, 12, Alive

District Seven Male: Helen Otis (Bloody Painter), 18, Alive

District Seven Female: Dina Clark (Judge Angel), 15, Alive

District Eight Male: Benjamin Lawman (BEN Drowned), 12, Alive

District Eight Female: Lucille Gratefield (Lulu), 16, Alive

District Nine Male: Timothy Wright, 18, Alive

District Nine Female: Alice Jackson (Zero), 14, Alive

District Ten Male: Brian Thomas, 18, Alive

District Ten Female: Natalie Oulette (Clockwork), 18, Alive

District Eleven Male: Jonathan Blake (The Puppeteer) 18, Alive

District Eleven Female: Lazari Swann, 12, Alive

District Twelve Male: Sal Fisher, 18, Alive

District Twelve Female: Jane Richardson (Jane The Killer), 18, Alive

District One: Jeff

It was Reaping day, the shittiest holiday of the year. And Jeff was standing in the crowd of eighteen year olds, trying to seek out his brother in the crowd of seventeen's.

_Damn it, Liu! Where are you? _He thought, anxious to find his brother in the suffocating crowd. He had to see his little brother one more time before the Reaping began. He needed to send him one last look of reassurance. And, though Jeff would die before he admitted it, he needed a little reassurance too.

After all, though Jeff had trained his entire life for the Hunger Games and would be glad to be chosen, he was worried about Liu. Liu did train nearly as much as Jeff did, but he was a pacifist at heart. Jeff knew in his heart that if Liu was Reaped, he wouldn't be able to do what needed to be done to survive. Even though Liu could be a pain in the ass, he was still Jeff's little brother. And the idea of anything happening to him made his heart race.

Finally, he found his brother. Jeff caught Liu's gaze, and gave him a confident grin. Liu smiled back, but Jeff could tell that he was scared. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to further reassure his brother.

Before he could even move, the Capitol's chosen escort, Marianne Donner, was onstage and smiling at the crowd.

"Hello, District One!" She cheered in a too sweet, too high voice.

The morons standing around him started screaming and cheering in delight. Jeff meanwhile, rolled his eyes and thought, _Can you believe this lady? These people eat up everything she says like she's some sort of sick celebrity. _

Marianne Moron had long blonde hair, and unnaturally blue eyes that Jeff could see from where he was standing in the back row. She was wearing about a pound of makeup, and an unbearably bright pink dress. All in all, she was _definitely _from the capitol.

Jeff would've laughed at the ridiculous woman if he hadn't been so busy fantasizing about ripping her throat out.

"Now, ladies first!" She sang.

Jeff jumped, he was so busy hating the escort, that he nearly missed finding out who was being escorted.

Marianne Moron dug her hand into a big glass bowl and ceremoniously pulled out a slip of paper. She cleared her throat dramatically, and read the name, "Nina… Hopkins…" She read slowly.

Jeff's jaw dropped, _Nina! Nina was being sent to the arena?! _He thought. He couldn't believe his luck! He'd been fantasizing about this moment since the day she first started being a pain in the ass.

Nina Hopkins was a year younger than him, and annoying as hell. When she was six years old, she decided that she decided that Jeff was her soulmate, and she's been chasing him around ever since.

Jeff had been crossing his fingers that she'd get Reaped since she first turned twelve. Well, five years was a little late, sure, but you know what they say, _Good things come to those who wait._

He watched the dark haired menace mount the stage, smiling and waving like they were all her adoring friends.

"Well, aren't you adorable!" Marianne squealed in delight.

Nina smiled and said, "It's an honor to serve my District, I can't wait!" She said.

_And I can't wait to see how you die,_ Jeff thought. He wondered who would do it and how. He hoped it would be gruesome.

He was so lost in his violent fantasies, that he didn't even notice that Marianne had already moved on to announcing the male tribute.

Wow! Finally there would be a good reason to enjoy the Hunger-

"Liu Woods!" Marianne cried, jolting Jeff out of his thoughts.

_What? _Jeff thought. Surely he heard her incorrectly. Surely she didn't mean Jeff's only family was being shipped to his death. But one glance at Liu proved that this wasn't a mistake. _Should I volunteer?_ He wondered.

Liu's terrified expression made the decision for him. Jeff rolled his eyes and stuck his hand in the air, "I volunteer," He said, almost nonchalantly.

_You owe big time, little bastard, _He thought as he strode confidently onstage.

As soon as he reached the top of the stage, he was bombarded by Marianne, Valerie, and Nina all at once.

Nina charged him, screaming, "Jeff!" In delight.

He sidestepped her attempted hug which, thank God, seemed to mollify Nina. Unfortunately, he still had to deal with Marianne, "Ohohoho, Do you two know each other?" She asked suggestively.

Jeff blanched, "She's not my girlfriend, if that's what you mean. I despise her," He said.

She frowned, "Then why did you volunteer?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes again, "Because my dumbass of a little brother decided to go and get himself Reaped. I couldn't let the little bastard go and get himself killed. He's the only family I've got left," He said.

"Little brother? What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Jeffery Woods. You can call me Jeff," He said, looking not at Marianne, but at the camera. He was issuing the Capitol a challenge. _No one messes with my brother. _

The moment probably would've been momentous and all of that, but Valerie had to ruin it.

She pounded on his back, "I like you, kid! You've got spirit!" She boomed.

And, with that, the Reaping was over. As Jeff was lead offstage with the three menaces, he contemplated what his life would be like and groaned.

_You're lucky I love you, Liu, _He thought.

**This Fanfiction is dedicated to my dear friend, A.G., Thank you for everything. **


	2. Chapter 2

District One Male: Jeffery Woods (Jeff the Killer), 18, Alive

District One Female: Nina Hopkins (Nina the Killer), 17, Alive

District Two Male: Jay Merrick, 18, Alive

District Two Female: Ann Mia (Nurse Ann), 18, Alive

District Three Male: Alex Kralie, 18, Alive

District Three Female: Kate Milens (Kate the Chaser), 18, Alive

District Four Male: Issac Foster (Zack), 18, Alive

District Four Female: Rachel Gardener (Ray), 13, Alive

District Five Male: Jack "Edwards" (Eyeless Jack), 18, Alive

District Five Female: Anastasia Morozov (Ani the Wight, Ani), 16, Alive

District Six Male: Tobias Rogers (Ticci Toby), 16, Alive

District Six Female: Sally Willams, 12, Alive

District Seven Male: Helen Otis (Bloody Painter), 18, Alive

District Seven Female: Dina Clark (Judge Angel), 15, Alive

District Eight Male: Benjamin Lawman (BEN Drowned), 12, Alive

District Eight Female: Lucille Gratefield (Lulu), 14, Alive

District Nine Male: Timothy Wright, 18, Alive

District Nine Female: Alice Jackson (Zero), 14, Alive

District Ten Male: Brian Thomas, 18, Alive

District Ten Female: Natalie Oulette (Clockwork), 18, Alive

District Eleven Male: Jonathan Blake (The Puppeteer) 18, Alive

District Eleven Female: Lazari Swann, 12, Alive

District Twelve Male: Sal Fisher, 18, Alive

District Twelve Female: Jane Richardson (Jane The Killer), 18, Alive

District Two: Nurse Ann

22\. There were twenty-two ways she could kill the escort standing onstage. She wanted, almost hungered to do it, he was so exposed. It would be easy, almost laughable, to pull the needle out of her pocket and send it flying towards a certain pressure point in his fat, ugly, neck. He wouldn't be able to see it coming, no one would. All he would see was a flash of silver, and then-

She shook herself out of her thoughts. Killing this man, though it would be fun, would ruin her chances of getting in the infamous Hunger Games. _You only have to hold on for a couple more weeks, then you can kill whoever you want, _She thought.

Ann distantly remembered a time where these thoughts may have been unacceptable. The time where she had been Nurse Ann. She was a clumsy, scatterbrained, hopeless little girl. But she had been kind hearted. That little girl wanted nothing more than to be a doctor. To help the sick in her district. She wasn't very good at her job, but her enthusiasm seemed to combat her scatterbrained nature.

One day, however, that all changed. When little Ann was heading to work, she was ambushed. It was one of the doctors she worked with. He'd gone completely insane, and was trying to attack her with a knife.

He must've been on something or other, because all of his strikes missed. Instead of stabbing her multiple times, he ended up just cutting her skin.

For a second, little Ann froze. Her life was dedicated to helping others, fixing them. In that moment, she knew that this man couldn't be fixed. Not because it was medically impossible, but because he didn't deserve it.

This man, Ann knew in that moment, deserved to die. A rage that she didn't know that she contained spilled out. She yelled in rage, and kicked the doctor.

He dropped the weapon he was using to attack her, surprised. Ann didn't hesitate to pick up the fallen knife, and plunge it into the man's neck.

He struggled for a few seconds, then went still. Ann felt a surge of savage triumph course through her. Then, everything went dark.

When she woke up, she had stitches all over her entire body. In that moment, little Ann died. And born from her ashes, was Nurse Ann. The deranged, nearly uncontrollable killer.

Now she was standing before the stage on her last Reaping, and she was planning to volunteer. Not to protect, not to bring glory, but for the sole purpose of ending as many people's lives as possible.

"Alright, ladies first," He said. Nurse Ann jumped, not only had she missed the escort's introduction, she also missed the mentor's. It's not like she needed the introduction. She knew the escort's name was Jacob Lewis, a chubby man with curly black hair. And their mentor was Donovan Smith. He, unlike their privileged escort, was lean and lanky. He had short, dark hair, and even darker eyes. He'd only just won last year. Ann respected the guy. He used his wits and charm to win the previous games, instead of brute strength and a _Kill! Kill! Kill! _attitude.

She, again, had to shake herself out of her thoughts. _This is not the time to be spacing out! _She chided herself.

She stared at the escort, willing him to pick her. _Come on, come on, come on! _She exhorted him.

He ignored her, "This year's tribute is… Betty-" He began.

"I volunteer!" Ann interjected.

Jacob Lewis did a double take, "Miss, I'm afraid-" He began.

Ann cut him off by walking onstage, "I volunteer. Unless anyone objects, I'd like to be in the Hunger Games," She, looking over the crowd.

There was a long pause then, tentatively, applause broke out. It started out with one or two people, but quickly grew to the entire audience. It was clear, District Two approved of Ann, and there was nothing anyone could do now.

"Alright then! It seems the crowd has spoken for you!" Jacob boomed, "What's your name?" He asked.

Ann smiled cooly, "Ann. Ann Mia," She said.

She stood and waited calmly for the male tribute's selection. But inside she was celebrating. It worked! Her plan worked!

Jacob continued, "And now for the male tribute," He said.

He dug around the large glass bowl for a minute before deciding on a piece of paper. He opened it, read it, paused for effect, then… "Jay Merrick!" He boomed.

All eyes fell on one boy in the eighteen crowd. He froze for a second, looking terrified. He walked shakily onstage, pale as a ghost.

When he reached the stage, Jacob prompted us to shake hands. Just as Ann suspected, the poor boy was shaking like a leaf. She grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

Jacob gestured at us dramatically, "Ladies and Gentlemen of District Two! I give you… This year's tributes, Ann Mia and Jay Merrick!" He said.

In that moment, the reality of what was happening seemed to hit the boy. His expression was so crestfallen, even Ann was inclined to feel sorry for the kid. Even if they were the same age, he looked younger than her.

As the two were lead offstage, Ann decided. Maybe this boy would be the one life she'd be willing to spare. But only time would tell whether she'd stick to this resolution.


	3. Chapter 3

District One Male: Jeffery Woods (Jeff the Killer), 18, Alive

District One Female: Nina Hopkins (Nina the Killer), 17, Alive

District Two Male: Jay Merrick, 18, Alive

District Two Female: Ann Mia (Nurse Ann), 18, Alive

District Three Male: Alex Kralie, 18, Alive

District Three Female: Kate Milens (Kate the Chaser), 18, Alive

District Four Male: Issac Foster (Zack), 18, Alive

District Four Female: Rachel Gardener (Ray), 13, Alive

District Five Male: Jack "Edwards" (Eyeless Jack), 18, Alive

District Five Female: Anastasia Morozov (Ani the Wight, Ani), 16, Alive

District Six Male: Tobias Rogers (Ticci Toby), 16, Alive

District Six Female: Sally Willams, 12, Alive

District Seven Male: Helen Otis (Bloody Painter), 18, Alive

District Seven Female: Dina Clark (Judge Angel), 15, Alive

District Eight Male: Benjamin Lawman (BEN Drowned), 12, Alive

District Eight Female: Lucille Gratefield (Lulu), 14, Alive

District Nine Male: Timothy Wright, 18, Alive

District Nine Female: Alice Jackson (Zero), 14, Alive

District Ten Male: Brian Thomas, 18, Alive

District Ten Female: Natalie Oulette (Clockwork), 18, Alive

District Eleven Male: Jonathan Blake (The Puppeteer) 18, Alive

District Eleven Female: Lazari Swann, 12, Alive

District Twelve Male: Sal Fisher, 18, Alive

District Twelve Female: Jane Richardson (Jane The Killer), 18, Alive

District Three: Alex Kralie

In the vast crowd of District Three, there were many emotions. Fear, excitement, anticipation, desolation. But in the section of eighteens, there was a boy. And the only emotion coming off of him was hatred. Pure, unadulterated rage was radiating from his scrawny, bespectacled form. His name was Alex, Alex Kralie.

Alex glared at the escort on stage with all the rage in his being. He prided himself on the sheer amount of hatred in his system. Sure, some people claimed they hated everything, those people were liars. They always had a soft spot for something, but were too stubborn to admit it. They used this claim of pure hatred as a sort of defense mechanism. A way to lie so convincingly, that no one will doubt that your words are undeniable fact. Alex despised these people. He may hate everything, but liars come close to the top of the list. How was he different than anyone else, you ask? Well, he had one crucial claim that no imposter has ever had.

Alex actually _did _hate everything. He hated animals, plants, food, drink, people, dogs (Oh, he especially hated those vile creatures), children, cats (Well, they weren't so bad), and everything else that gives humans with emotions joy.

He could proudly say that he didn't have an attachment to anyone or anything in the universe.

If you asked Alex why he hated the world, he would say, well he would tell you to screw off. But in his mind, the tragic backstory would come rushing back.

Once upon a time, Alex's life was perfect. He had a Mother, a father, a best friend, a nice house, and three square meals a day, which was pretty good for someone living in a district.

His best friend's name was Seth and, although he loved dogs way too much for Alex's tastes, he was a good guy. Looking back, their friendship did have some ups and downs. On some days, they'd play, do homework, and make fun of the capitol together. On other days, they'd fight. A lot. Sometimes their fights consisted of a short argument, sometimes they'd go weeks before speaking again.

As mentioned before, they didn't see eye to eye on dogs. Especially Seth's dog who, in Alex's eyes, was an evil demon from the depths of Hell. Sometimes their fights even escalated to violence, and both boys would walk away with bruises, black eyes, and bleeding cuts. But, no matter how severe their fighting got, they always made up in the end. Neither of them would apologize for their actions, they'd simply get over it and move on with their lives.

Some would call their friendship unhealthy, the two "Politely" disagreed. They saw their fighting as a testament to their close bond. After all, not many people could stay best friends after beating each other to a bloody pulp.

Alex's parents were also good people. They weren't perfect, or even really all that noteworthy, but they were always good to Alex. They provided food, a house, support, and an education to Alex. These things were pretty good conditions for his district, considering the fact that most kids lacked these luxuries.

Alex's mother had a pretty good job. She worked as a merchant in the bustling marketplace of District Three, selling clothing that she made. Alex's father had an even better job. He worked for the Capitol as an engineer. And, though he wasn't home much, he brought in enough money to support their family.

Everything about his life was good, until it wasn't anymore.

Sickness was a fact of life in the districts. Some district wide epidemic hit at least once a year. It was so common, District Three even made a holiday from it. On that day, no one would have to go to work, school, and they'd just take a day to mourn the dead and celebrate the end of the hard times.

Alex, along with his cushy life, always had good luck with health. He, nor any of his family, has ever fallen victim to any of the annual outbreaks. Unfortunately for Alex, this plague would be his family's last.

An outbreak of coughing sickness was not as kind. It claimed his mother, father, Seth, and his family. The only ones who survived were Alex, and Seth's dog. Who soon died of rabies.

When everything was taken from him, and his world was shattered, he made a decision. Love brought nothing but pain and heartbreak, and from that day forward, he vowed to never feel it again.

From then on, he could proudly say that he stuck to his resolution. His eyes wandered to a blonde in the crowd of female eighteens. _What about that time with Amy and the pear tree? _A tiny part of his brain piped up.

_We don't talk about that time! _The rest of his brain hastily cut in.

He snapped his attention to the stage. He was so spaced out, that he completely missed the introduction of the escort and the mentor.

He scrutinized the pair onstage. The escort looked the same as always. She had purple hair, plastered on grin, and an unnatural body shape. In other words, she looked like a barbie doll on crack. He could never remember her name, because it was the most ridiculously long name in existence.

He remembered that last year, she had been Daisy Dahlia Evangeline Addison Valentina Elizabeth Darlington III. _Bullshit,_ He thought, _No human being needs that many first names. _

He looked at the mentor beside her. He didn't look that much different from last year. He had a fairly bland appearance, brown hair, blue eyes, and an averagely muscular form. His mind, however, made up for his average appearance.

He was brilliant, and his eyes always had the sparkle of an aspiring inventor. He used his inventions to gather food, find water, and kill other tributes. He only won the year before, and was about seventeen or so years old.

He was young enough to be a mentor for many years, but based on the empty look in his eyes, it didn't look like he would be a mentor for very long.

Suddenly, the purple haired demon with too many first names spoke, "HELLOOOOOOO DISTRICT THREE!" She yelled.

He winced, then glared. Did all escorts have to be so _loud? _It was a weird parallel between all of the early district's escorts, and it was annoying as all hell.

The rest of the district seemed to disagree with that sentiment, because they were all screaming like maniacs.

Purple continued her speech, "It's time to announce the tributes for our 10TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!" She cheered, emphasizing the last four words.

The rest of the district cheered, and Alex yelled, "JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Finally losing his patience.

No one seemed to notice him, so he scowled and shut up.

"Alright, as always, ladies first. And may the odds be ever in your favor," She said.

Then, finally, she reached into the bowl with the girls' names in it. As soon as her hand was in the bowl, it was out, picking the first name her fingers touched.

She read it and smiled, "Ahem. This year's female tribute is… KATE MILENS!" She announced.

All eyes turned to a girl in the eighteen crowd. She had brown hair, green eyes, and a terrified expression on her face. Unsurprisingly, he felt nothing towards the girl. He didn't know her very well, but he'd been in some classes with her over the years.

She was standing next to her best friend, Lauren, who also looked terrified. From what little he knew about the two, he knew that they'd been attached at the hip for years.

She walked onstage, trying to stay calm.

"Hello, Kate! It's nice to meet you!" Purple chirped.

Kate forced a smile and shook her hand, "The pleasure is all mine," She said.

"Well, I can't wait to see how you do in the games, Miss Kate!" She said.

She moved on to the male tributes bowl. Alex briefly contemplated the possibility that he would be Reaped. He wasn't entirely opposed to the idea. After all, he didn't really have anything to lose.

_There's no way, _He thought, _The odds of that happening are so small, so tiny, so miniscule, so astronomical, so-_

"ALEX KRALIE!" Purple screamed.

What.

The.

Actual.

Hell.

He didn't really care about being Reaped itself. Like he stated before, he didn't really have anything to lose. It was more the fact that the odds of being chosen for the death games were tiny, but he still got Reaped.

He felt like the world, no, the Capitol, had given him a giant middle finger. As he walked up the stairs to the giant stage, and shook Kate's hand, he came to a conclusion.

If he was going to die, he would do it giving the Capitol the biggest middle finger that anyone had ever given in history.

As Kate and him were lead offstage, one thought was going through his mind.

_It's go time. _


End file.
